Various types of systems are available for processing transactions (such as telephone calls). Call processing systems, such as automatic call distributors (ACDs), are available for processing incoming and outgoing telephone calls. For example, a customer may initiate a telephone call to a company's call processing system. The call processing system receives the incoming call and processes the call in various manners. The call may be routed to a telephone agent (e.g., a customer service agent) to answer the call and assist the customer. If all agents are busy, the call processing system may provide a recorded message to the customer explaining that all agents are busy, and place the call in a queue. Other call processing systems may provide an option to leave a message or listen to prerecorded answers to frequently asked questions.
Transaction processing systems include a system controller and a media processing system. The system controller typically processes the transactions received at the transaction processing system, while the media processing system is used to store recorded media transactions such as agent greetings, announcements and messages. Existing transaction processing systems employ a single media processing system. In these systems, a failure in the media processing system precludes the use of any type of voice access functions. Consequently, if the media processing system fails, a caller or agent may not record or listen to messages. Additionally, with existing transaction processing systems, all stored transaction data may be lost if the media processing system disk crashes. Transaction data is necessary, for example, to generate reports and monitor the performance of the transaction processing system and the associated agents.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transaction processing system that utilizes redundant media processing systems and other redundant systems or subsystems to prevent the loss of transaction data and other information.